Where Do We Go From Here?
by LilMissEMT2009
Summary: Aubrey Kinrey has just graduated Hogwarts and is starting her own life. What happens when a new friend who happens to be Draco comes into ther life. He saved her life in the war, but what will happen now? Please R&R, 1st fic
1. Intro

"Oh my gosh Abbie Boo I'm going to miss you so much!" Cassandra squealed hugging her best friend Aubrey Kingrey. "Don't worry Cassie, we can write each other and visit each other. I mean we both live in London." Aubrey said hugging Cassandra back.

Today was the day of their graduation and it was full of tears, laughter, and goodbyes. They had received their Hogwarts School of Magic Completion Diploma and was now going out on their own into the big wide magical world.

"Kingrey, it was nice having class with you. You're an amazing witch." Malfoy said coming up behind Aubrey and putting a hand on her shoulder. He had a new found respect for Aubrey after the final war that was only weeks before. Malfoy had turned to the light side in the end and had been making amends the past couple weeks.

"Thanks Malfoy, you're a not so bad wizard yourself." Aubrey said hugging her once enemy. "Well Kingrey I have to go. See you around." He said walking off with his mother.

Aubrey smiled as he walked away. He had saved her life during the battle and she was in debt to him. She shook off the feeling of longing that had lurched up when he walked away and turned to her parents and headed home.

As Draco walked off with his mother he thought of the past seven years that he had spent in school with Aubrey and why they had never become friends before now.

Aubrey was an attractive girl with her long midnight black hair and sea foam green eyes. She was a picture of perfection. He had liked her for years but had no idea how to tell her.


	2. Chapter One: Shop

**Chapter One**

Aubrey sat behind the cashier desk of her moms magical supply shop in Diagon Alley. She had been out of school now for about three months and had went out with Cassandra and Delilah on Friday nights regularly.

The three of them would hit up both muggle and wizard night clubs and bars enjoying being free and single.

Cassandra had went on to work as a healer at St. Mungo's while Delilah was working with the Ministry as intern to become a judge in the magical court system. Aubrey though had decided to take some time off before going to the Ministry to work as an International Affairs Officer.

Being an International Affairs Officer meant she would be traveling the world to the different Ministries of Magic as an England representative. On average she would be working three weeks out of every month overseas.

As Aubrey sat behind the counter she flipped through a Witch Weekly magazine. He had been a slow day and Aubrey was extremely bored. Today she had taken inventory, cleaned, and so much more.

As Aubrey read her magazine the bell above the front entrance rang. She looked up and saw a blonde head browsing the shelves. She looked back down at her magazine.

As the clomping around the store continued she came from behind the counter to help the customer. When she found the customer is was none other than Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how nice to see you again." Aubrey said upon seeing Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh Aubrey darling. How are you?" Mrs. Malfoy said hugging Aubrey.

After the war was over and Mrs. Malfoy found out that Draco had saved Aubrey's life they had become nice friends, especially after her mother passed away two months ago.

Every week or so Mrs. Malfoy would send Aubrey a letter or small trinket. It was only proper since Mrs. Malfoy and Aubrey's mother had been good friends growing up.

"I've been quite fine." Aubrey answered. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Aubrey asked nicely.

"Yes, yes. I'm in need of floo powder, wand cleaner, and a new case for my wand as well. Some of our things were taken into evidence and that's some of the things they took." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Oh of course only the best for you Mrs. Malfoy." Aubrey said showng Mrs. Malfoy where everything was.

After finding everything just right Aubrey rang Mrs. Malfoy up. As she was doing that none other than Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Mum are you ready?" He asked walking up to her not realizing it was Aubrey behind the counter.

"Yes dear. I was just chatting with Aubrey here about her future plans." Mrs. Malfoy said to her son.

"Oh Kingrey, I forgot this was your parents shop." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah." Aubrey replied shyly blushing.

"Um mum you can head home if you want. I want to talk to Kingrey for a moment. I'll be home later." He said sitting a hand on his mother shoulder.

"Sure son. See you later." She said kissing Malfoy's cheek and walking out.

"How have you been? I've meant to write but I've been awfully busy with work." Malfoy said leaning on the counter.

"I've been alright. It's been quite tough though since mum passed. I miss her a lot." Aubrey said looking down at the counter.

"It's been hard on my mum as well. The last time I saw you was at your mum's funeral. My mum was a wreck that night."

"I was too. I really miss her. I've taken over here for now until I start my job at the Ministry next September."

"Oh you got a job with the Ministry." Malfoy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I'll be working in the International Affairs Department." Aubrey said smiling at her accomplishment.

"Well then. Um can you close for about an hour and have lunch with me?" Malfoy asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Um sure." Aubrey anwsered surprised by his question.

Aubrey closed shop and put up her "Out to Lunch" sign. She grabbed her purse and went out the side door and headed down the street for some lunch with Malfoy.

Malfoy took Aubrey to Garrison's for lunch. They went in and took a seat and waited for a waiter. Once the waiter came the two of the ordered their food; Malfoy a hamburger and Aubrey a salad.

"Not eating much Kingrey." Malfoy said looking at her salad and glass of water.

"Yeah, I know. I've been eating healthier since I'll be traveling a lot. I want to look nice for my job." Aubrey laughed.

"Please you look great already." Malfoy smiled looking at th stunning beauty across the table from him.

"Thanks Malfoy." Aubrey smiled at the compliment.

"I'm serious, and please call me Draco." Draco said taking a bite of his burger.

"Ok Draco, call me Aubrey then." Aubrey laughed taking a sip of water.

"Will do. So are you busy Saturday?" Draco asked looking up at Aubrey.

"Uh nothing. Why?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"Well there's this charity even coming up for the family of the victims of the war. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. My mom would be thrilled of you came." Draco said looking at her.

"Sure, I'd love to." Aubrey smiled.

After lunch Aubrey headed back to the shop and Draco headed home. Aubrey worked on restocking some of the supplies and cleaning the windows. As she was cleaning her two best friends stopped by.

"Abbie Boo! How are you?" Cassandra asked walking into the shop with Delilah.

"Hey girls. I'm great." Aubrey said coming out from behind the counter.

"So what's new?" Delilah asked looking at some candies.

"Mrs. Malfoy and Draco stopped by earlier." Aubrey said casually.

"Oh really. What did they have to say?" Cassandra asked looking up from the magazine she had picked up.

"Yeah. I'm going with Draco to a charity event for the families of the victims of the war." Aubrey said.

"Aw, so are you two you know like together?" Delilah asked both curiously and happily.

"No. We're just friends. Yeah, he's cute, but there's nothing between us." Aubrey said dusting off the counter.

"You know you like him!" Cassandra squealed.

"No I don't!" Aubrey laughed.

"Oh please. You know you do." Delilah said.

"Oh ok! I do!" Aubrey admitted.

When Draco arrived home he found his mother sitting in the library reading a book that she had bought at Flourish and Blott's earlier.

"Hello darling. How was your talked with Aubrey?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as her son sat down.

"Good I took her to lunch." He said.

"Oh really, how'd that go?" Mrs. Malfoy asked curious.

"Good, I asked her to the charity event. She's going to be my date." Draco said smiling.

"Aw that's sweet. Aubrey is a fine girl. Very beautiful and very smart that one is. Don't want the let her slip through your fingers now Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said looking at her son.


End file.
